Simplemente Amigos
by ChikaGrissom
Summary: Grissom y Sara mantienen una relación oculta sin que lo sepa el equipo. Songfic


SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS

SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS.

Siempre… Como ya es costumbre,  
día a día es igual.  
No hay nada que decir,  
ante la gente es así.  
Amigos, simplemente amigos y nada más…

El turno de noche había finalizado en el laboratorio criminalístico de Las Vegas. Sara Sidle entraba en el vestuario con la intención de coger las llaves de su coche particular, su chaqueta y salir para su casa a descansar. Al entrar se encontró con Catherine y Grissom allí haciendo lo mismo que ella se disponía a hacer.

Bueno chicos, que os lo paséis bien.

Hasta mañana Sara.- sonrió Catherine

Hasta mañana – respondió Grissom a la despedida de su subordinada.

Sara dijo adiós con la mano y salió del vestuario. A los pocos minutos salió Catherine seguida por Grissom.

¿Desde cuándo te vas tú al finalizar el turno?

Desde que no tengo edad suficiente para aguantarlo. – sonrió.

Pero quién sabe en realidad  
lo que sucede entre los dos  
si cada quién llegando la noche  
finge un adiós.

Grissom llegó a su apartamento y encontró ya a Sara tumbada en el sofá viendo la tele. Acababa de llegar hacia escasos minutos. Grissom se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

¿Qué tal el turno, mi amor?

Tú sabes… Preferiría tener casos menos sangrientos… - sonrió amargamente.

Ya… ¿Has cenado algo?

Nada… Pero no tengo tanta hambre…

¿Sabes qué? – se acercó a ella lentamente. – Yo sí tengo demasiada hambre…

Grissom recostó a Sara en el sofá y se tumbó sobre ella besándola con desenfreno. Bajó hasta su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos para deleite de ella. Sara se acercó a su oreja para mordisquearla.

Pensé que te referías a si tenía hambre para querer comer algo…

Claro que sí, te quiero comer a ti enterita… Toda para mi…

Sara lo besó con mucha más pasión. Aquel hombre conseguía erizarle la piel con sólo susurrar en su oído. Grissom quitó la camiseta de Sara y dejó al descubierto su torso desnudo. Comenzó a saborear cada milímetro de la piel de su amada. Sara sentía un estallido de placer dentro de su estómago. Se sentía estupendamente cada vez que él le dedicaba una simple sonrisa. Estar con él de la forma más íntima en la que podían estar era para ella volar al cielo y no descender después de llegar al éxtasis, sino vivir allí eternamente. Se amaron sin control en el sofá de aquel salón que fue testigo durante un largo año de aquella pasión desenfrenada que sentían al estar el uno frente al otro sin miradas indiscretas ni comentarios ociosos. Aquel salón que fue testigo de la soledad y adicción al trabajo de Grissom hasta que Sara apareció en su vida y llenó aquella casa de amor y tranquilidad.

Cuánto daría por gritarles nuestro amor

Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control.

Que despertamos abrazados con ganas de seguir amándonos

Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor…

A la mañana siguiente Sara despertó antes que Grissom. Llevaban ya casi dos años viviendo prácticamente juntos y aún se emocionaba al ver a aquel hombre durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Se acurrucó cuerpo contra cuerpo con él y lo abrazó como si con aquel abrazo él pudiese notar aquel amor incondicional que ella tenía en él. Aquel amor que nació en la universidad de San Francisco, se fomentó en el laboratorio y dio rienda suelta en la habitación del antiguo piso de Sara.

Grissom, al sentir a Sara moverse y acurrucarse junto a él, despertó con una sonrisa de extrema felicidad en su rostro. Se acomodó y la abrazó fuertemente. Quizás él quisiera corresponder a ese abrazo que Sara le dio. Quizás él quisiese demostrarle a Sara que él también la amaba incondicionalmente.

De camino al laboratorio fueron por separado, como de costumbre. Nadie debía verlos juntos llegar o salir. Esa era la única regla que se habían auto impuesto.

Ya en sus puestos de trabajo, Grissom llegó a la sala común.

Chicos, hoy, por suerte y de momento, nadie quiere asesinar ni ser asesinado en Las Vegas. Si tenéis algún caso pendiente dedicaros a ellos, sino, descansad y tomaros un café, pero no andéis lejos, por si acaso se os necesita.

Bueno… Greg, a nuestro caso…- dijo Nick levantándose de la silla.

Vaya tela, nosotros dos somos los únicos que tenemos caso… Los demás a descansar…Qué morro…

Eso es lo que tiene ser CSI de nivel 1 querido Greggo… - dijo Catherine sonriendo.

Sara se quedó charlando con Warrick. Grissom prefirió quedarse en la sala común antes que irse a su despacho… Allí sólo le esperaba su feto de cerdo irradiado… En aquella sala estaba el amor de su vida, su confidente, su compañera. No quería desaparecer de su lado en el único día que podía disfrutar de ella y de sus compañeros a la vez.

¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que España es mejor destino para unas vacaciones que Inglaterra.

Ya Sara… Pero yo prefiero ir a Inglaterra, conocer de donde vengo. Recuerda que los nativos ingleses fueron los que llegaron a Estados Unidos hace siglos y…

Venga Warrick, no me vengas a dar clases de historia ahora…

Warrick lleva razón Sara… Pero yo también opino lo mismo que tú, España es mejor destino de vacaciones que Inglaterra. De hecho, creo que este año me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones y lo mismo me voy a España… A recorrerla entera en coche.

Grissom le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente. Sara sonrió… Grissom acababa de decirle, indirectamente, en público, que este año por ella se tomaría unas vacaciones y la llevaría a España. Siempre le había comentado lo mucho que le gustaría recorrerla en coche y conocer cada rincón de ese país.

Siempre… Con miradas siempre  
nos damos todo el amor…  
Hablamos sin hablar,  
todo es silencio en nuestro andar…  
Amigos, simplemente amigos y nada más…

Grissom se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala común. Al poco de salir Grissom, Sara se levantó y puso como excusa ir a echar un vistazo por ahí a ver si necesitaban ayuda.

Esta Sara… No cambiará nunca su adicción al trabajo. – Dijo Warrick abriendo el periódico.

Se nota que Grissom influyó mucho cuando le dio clase en la universidad…

Sara se dirigió al garaje para ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda y se encontró con Grissom allí echándole un vistazo al coche.

¿Poniendo a punto el coche para recorrer España?

Grissom no se esperaba a nadie detrás suya. Aquella frase hizo que al levantar la cabeza chocase contra la rueda delantera del coche.

SARA!! Me asustaste…

Lo siento, mi amor, ¿estás bien?

Sí, sólo fue un golpe de nada.

Ya terminó mi turno… Me voy a ir a casa.

Sí, me parece que yo también… Necesito… RELAJARME

Está bien… Te espero en la cama.

Pero quién sabe en realidad  
lo que sucede entre los dos  
si cada quién llegando la noche  
finge un adiós…


End file.
